Twin Stadium Batters
The Twin Stadium Batters are the armed forces of the Minnesota Twin Stadium. They can be easily identified by their umpire face-plates, as well as their thick padded leather armor. They usually go into battle using baseball bats, most of which are homemade and decorated however the individual sees fit. The Minnesota Twins are the only ones who employ the use of firearms, everyone else receives them on an 'as-needed' basis. Background The Twin Stadium Batters are a military organization founded shortly after the creation of the Twin Stadium. The Batters serve as both military and police, investigating criminal reports as well as defending the city against invaders. For the first hundred or so years, the Batters were severely undermanned. What small skirmishes the Batters partook in never ended favorably, and as a result there was very little faith placed in them. They had been reduced to nothing more than a formality when a particularly nasty group of (now defunct) raiders had taken up residence in the nearby Poseidon Turbine Solar Plant #63. The fighting was intense, and a lot of lives were initially lost as the raiders came streaming in from previously unknown access tunnels connecting the two structures. The Batters were pressed into service, and were able to utilize the small confined corridors to their advantage. Ambushing and dividing the poorly organized raiders. Eventually after nearly a week of close quarters tunnel engagements, the Batters emerged victorious. They pressed onward, securing the Poseidon Turbine plant and driving out what little remaining raiders there were. The Batters are often seen patrolling the immediate area around Twin Stadium and its solar plant sister-building. Additionally, they operate a handful of outposts stationed in nearby parking garages to act as forward observers. However, despite their growing number they are still relatively undermanned. As a result it is not common to see more than a pair of Batters patrolling a road, which makes them easy targets for raider groups. Ranking Bunts Bunts are the lowest ranking members of the Twin Stadium Batters, and as a result are some of the most common. Bunts tend to go into battle equipped with nothing more than a bat, a cheap plastic baseball helmet, and a jersey. Swatters Swatters tend to be more equipped and more often than not have some form of combat experience. A Swatters gear doesn't change too much, merely a couple pieces of hardened leather to protect vital areas on the chest. It is upon graduating to Swatter (a feat that requires little more than surviving your first combat encounter), Swatters are given the opportunity to customize their bats. Runners Runners are couriers, informants, and spies employed by the Twin Stadium Batters. Runners are not required to wear a uniform, and given a certain freedom to use whatever weapons deemed necessary to complete the missions. However, given the relative immaturity of the army, there are only two Runners currently enlisted: Linda Wright and Shane Bormann. Batters The bread and butter of the troops. Batters are equipped in full leather padding, umpire face-plates, and metal bats. Additionally, they are given a choice of sidearm, two baseball grenades, and are expected to be able to fight with both bat and pistol in hand. Strikers Strikers are the elite of the Batters. They graduated from hardened leather to full metal armor, usually painted to look like their previously worn jersey. Strikers are issued a rifle, sidearm, two baseball grenades, a bat, a combat knife, and a field medical kit. Power Hitters Less of an official designation, and more of a colloquialism used by the previously listed ranks. Power Hitters refer to the Minnesota Twin members who go out into combat themselves. The Twins very rarely go out into the field, but when they do it's to secure a very important objective.